


In the Predawn Light

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles felt much like Peter looked, so tired he could feel the exhaustion in his bones. They were too old for this.





	In the Predawn Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Lost, I really hope you enjoy this little thing <3
> 
> beta'd by the amazing [AuguriesofInnocence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuguriesofInnocence)!

Stiles let his body sink into the worn leather of the diner's booth. The seat was soft under his fingers, and he closed his eyes as he tipped his head back. His heart rate was still racing, his body thrumming with leftover adrenaline from the fight in the preserve. Opening his eyes, Stiles felt his lips tip up into a smile as he took in the sight before him. The light of predawn painted Peter in a golden glow. Stiles found himself unable and unwilling to look away, eyes tracking over his husband's face, entranced by the lines etched into his skin.

Despite how gorgeous he was, there was no mistaking Peter's exhaustion. The skin under his eyes was dark, his hair in disarray—both from the fight they had barely survived and from being pulled out of bed at half-past two that morning. Stiles felt much like Peter looked, so tired he could feel the exhaustion in his bones. They were too old for this.

Stiles was closer to thirty than he was to twenty and Peter was going to hit fifty soon. They were  _ too old _ to be waking up in the middle of the night to fight hordes of monsters in the preserve. Every time something like this happened, Stiles could feel his reluctance to leave growing thinner and thinner. Peter had been urging him to move since they got married and that had been six— _ seven _ years ago.

As much as Stiles wanted to go, he knew he couldn't, not yet. The town still needed them, no matter what Peter thought, and he couldn't just walk away. His father was set to retire soon, and Stiles wouldn't leave his only family in a town that was riddled with death. Maybe after, Stiles would tell him, when they could all move together and Stiles wouldn't have anything left that tied him to this Hellmouth.

A waitress came to drop off their orders, and Stiles grabbed a handful of curly fries from the plate he had ordered for old times sake. They were salty on his tongue, still hot from the fryer, and settled warmly in his empty stomach. Peter was holding a mug of coffee, taking small sips with a pleased smile. The caffeine didn't do much for him, but he insisted he liked the taste. Stiles had never become a fan.

There was a tightness to Peter's shoulder than never left, and Stiles slid his foot across the floor so he could wrap it around Peter's ankle. It earned him a smile, the same one he had fallen in love with. Here, sitting in a small diner on the outskirts of town, Stiles knew that as long as they were together, they'd make it through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
